FEMALE PRESIDENT
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Si una chica besa primero ¿La arrestan o qué?. A veces cuando quieres algo, debes esforzarte por conseguirlo y algunas veces debes recurrir a planes poco convencionales. Basta de estar tras él, es momento de tomar iniciativa y colocarse frente a él y decirle lo que en verdad ella quiere.


**N/A:** Antes que nada, sé que tengo un fic llamado "Marvelous & Ahim" que no he actualizado. Pero vamos, tenía que escribir esto, que espero, valga la pena y les agrade.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Mis amigos Gokaiger son propiedad de TOEI. La imagen de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, créditos a su autor respectivo. La canción "Female President" es propiedad del grupo Girl's Day; (si gustan pueden escucharla, está muy buena) así que no me pertenece y descargo esa responsabilidad.

" _ **Ve primero y di lo que quieres"**_

" _ **Si una chica besa primero ¿La arrestan o qué?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEMALE PRESIDENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque era inútil seguir esperando por un príncipe azul que viniera a rescatarla. Esos tiempos habían acabado, y por más que quisiera, quien la había rescatado era un hombre cuya cabeza tenía un precio millonario… La era de los príncipes terminó, lo de hoy eran los piratas… y ella ya tenía al suyo y no cualquiera, tenía a un capitán pirata.

Y era el momento de atraparlo.

― Ahim, vaya al fin te encuentro ―

La mencionada amplió su mirada. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? La joven princesa había escapado del Gokai Galleon para obtener algo de aire fresco y pasear por los alrededores. Hace cinco años que habían salvado el planeta Tierra, y el equipo decidió volver para ver qué tanto había cambiado el lugar y sus habitantes, y quizás recordar viejos tiempos.

― Marvelous-san ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Pidió ella girándose finalmente para mirarlo.

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Llevaba horas buscándola como loco y este era el recibimiento de su parte. De hecho si se ponía a pensar, esa pequeña ya tenía esa extraña actitud desde incluso antes de volver a la Tierra.

― Te estaba buscando, desapareciste de la nada del Gokai Galleon ― Argumentó cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada algo severa.

Sin embargo, ella sonrió aún más. ― Bueno… les avisé que saldría, en verdad que lo hice. No tenías que molestarte en bajar a buscarme, no te lo pedí Marvelous-san ― Declaró de manera tranquila.

Marvelous estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de ella. Ahim no era así. _Su Ahim_ no le respondería de esa manera. Algo raro ocurría pero… ¿qué era? ― Tienes razón, no me pediste que viniera a buscarte, sin embargo estaba preocupado ― Ella lo miró y ladeó su cabeza. Él meditó sus últimas palabras. ―… Todos estábamos muy preocupados ― Corrigió.

Ella dejó escapar una risita y negó. ― Está bien Marvelous-san, agradezco tu preocupación y la de los demás ― Respondió para después sacarle la vuelta. ― Sí me disculpas, debo seguir mi recorrido. Te veré más tarde en el Gokai Galleon ―

Tardó unos segundos en procesar aquello. Él parpadeó y salió de su estado de trance y corrió un poco para alcanzar a la pequeña princesa. ― ¡Oye, oye! ¿Y a dónde demonios crees que vas? ― Interrogó cruzándose en su camino.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron ligeramente. ― Oh, me gustaría recorrer el lugar y quizás ver de nuevo al amable señor que me dio indicaciones ese día ― Argumentó.

Tras esas palabras, el capitán pirata finalmente estalló. ― Tú, vienes conmigo ― Declaró tomando su muñeca y tirando de ella lejos de ese montón de terrestres que transitaban cercas de ambos.

― ¿Qué te ocurre Marvelous-san? ― Pidió ella intentando zafarse.

Él la soltó y se alejó un par de pasos, dándole la espalda. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba meditar sus acciones y futuras palabras. ― ¿Qué me ocurre a mí? ― Bufó soltando una sonora carcajada. ― La pregunta aquí sería ¿Qué te ocurre a ti Ahim? ―

La princesa se señaló confundida. ― ¿A mí? Jajaja no me pasa nada Marvelous-san―

EL capitán pirata intensificó su mirada. ― No te creo nada, estas muy rara… incluso más desde que llegamos aquí ― Aclaró mirándola de arriba abajo.

Si bien era cierto que durante sus tiempos como Gokaiger peleando contra el imperio Zangyack la pequeña princesa del planeta caído Famille; se había vuelto más fuerte e independiente. Sin embargo, desde su llegada a la Tierra hacía ya una semana, el comportamiento de la joven había cambiado de una forma verdaderamente radical. Era más directa al hablar, aún mantenía su estilo refinado, pero ya no titubeaba tanto o dudaba. Tenía más confianza en sí misma y sus acciones.

Ella creía que no lo notaría. Sin embargo su Capitán era más perceptivo de lo que creía. Últimamente huía del Gokai Galleon, casi no pasaba tiempo con el resto de la tripulación; a excepción de Luka, ya que ambas se la pasaban metidas en su camarote por horas, hablando de, seguramente, estupideces de mujeres.

Era la excusa estúpida que más corría por la mente del Gokai Red.

Estupideces de mujeres, de las cuales sin duda le gustaría enterarse. Una vez mandó a Gai a que investigara. Cinco minutos después, el hiperactivo del equipo regresó con un golpe en la cabeza, seguramente propinado por Luka. Joe no fue su opción, el segundo al mando se negó de manera rotunda a intervenir con sus compañeras; era una línea que jamás cruzaría a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Finalmente intentó con Don. Tardó unos minutos más y cuando regresó el cerebro del equipo venía amordazado con una banana, sus pies y manos atados por papel higiénico y enredado en una cortina de color rosa.

Estaba harto de esta situación y las opciones se le acababan.

¿De qué demonios hablaban ahí adentro?

Tenía que saberlo pronto.

El Capitán abandonó sus pensamientos y recuerdos, cuando la Princesa finalmente se "dignó" en hablar.

― Lo siento si en verdad todo esto te ha molestado Marvelous-san, no ha sido mi intención preocuparte, molestarte o agobiarte ― Comentó bajando ligeramente la mirada. ―… Mis acciones tienen un motivo ― Agregó mirándolo y tomando sus manos en las suyas.

El hombre de duro carácter quedó estático ante el tacto de ella. ― ¿Cuál es esa dichosa razón Ahim? ― Pidió tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

Ella sonrió aún más entrecerrando sus ojos azabaches. ― Esta… ― Musitó. Y con rapidez se puso de puntitas para estar a la altura del rostro de su líder. Cerró los ojos y junto sus brillosos y rosados labios con los de él.

Marvelous mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante la acción proveniente de ella.

Jamás la creyó capaz de actuar así. Bueno, no podía negar que le había fascinado la increíble iniciativa de su parte.

¿Cuantas veces no anheló con adueñarse de esos pequeños labios?

Infinidad de veces se le había presentado la oportunidad y él por ser tan cobarde se abstenía de sus acciones y perdía esa chance.

Finalmente la Princesa dio por terminado el beso y se alejó despacio dejando descansar sus pies en el suelo nuevamente. Estaba sonrojada. Pero aun así sonreía complacida.

― Ahim esto… ― Intentó decir él.

Ella soltó una risita. ― La razón por la que he actuado tan distante, indiferente y entre otras cosas es porque realizaba un experimento ― Explicó. ― Y ahora veo que obtuve buenos resultados ―

Ahora era el turno del capitán de sonrojarse. ― ¿Entonces todo esto fue para llamar mi atención? ―

Ella asintió. ―… Eres un poco lento en tus acciones Marvelous-san ― Murmuró molestándolo ligeramente. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas tenerme esperando? ― Cuestionó formando un divertido mohín.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, el aludido soltó una carcajada. Y con habilidad tiró de ella por la cintura acercándola a su cara. ― Lo siento… ― Le murmuró mirándola a los ojos. ― Aunque… ¿Podrás seguirme el paso? ― Pidió sonriendo de lado con diversión.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió. ― Claro que puedo… _mi capitán_ ― La convicción con la que pronunció aquello le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica al líder Gokai, que sin duda le había fascinado. Y así ambos volvieron a compartir un beso, esta vez más largo que el anterior.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Y bien? ― Pidió Luka emocionada al ver a su amiga entrar al camarote. Arrojó la revista que traía en manos y se acercó a ella.

― ¡Funcionó! ―

Ambas rieron y chocaron sus palmas con orgullo y felicidad.

― Te dije, lo mejor de volver a la Tierra es haber encontrado este estilo de música… mmm ¿cómo es que le llaman? ― Pidió Luka ladeando la cabeza pensando.

Ahim sonrió y se acercó a su cama y tomó la revista de Luka. ― K-pop Luka-san ― Respondió. ― Y tienes razón, estos grupos musicales son realmente impresionantes y sus canciones dejan mucho aprendizaje ―

Y sí, desde que volvieron al planeta hacía ya una semana, las chicas Gokai habían encontrado "entretenimiento" en una tienda de música de los alrededores. Su gusto por los grupos coreanos creció bastante. Tenían discos, póster y mercancía de SNSD, Miss A, AOA, Girl's Day, Super Junior, EXO, Red Velvet, GFriend, BoA, entre otros.

Luka asintió estando de acuerdo. ― Creo que deberías agradecerle a Girl´s Day, gracias a su canción ya tienes al idiota de Marvelous contigo ― Se mofó.

― ¡Luka-san! ― Reprimió ella, pero dejando escapar una risita. ― Quizás tu deberías intentar algo similar con Hakase-san ―

Ahora Luka enrojecía. ― ¡Ni loca! ― Debatió y se sentó al borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. ― Sí él quiere que venga… ― Agregó.

Ahim negó. ― No Luka-san, recuerda Female President, es momento de tomar la iniciativa, sí lo quieres ve por él, ya no esperes ― Aconsejó.

Luka sonrió de lado ante la idea. ― Tienes razón. ¿Quieres bajar a la Tierra por más de esos discos? ― Sugirió emocionada.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―

Ambas chocaron sus palmas y salieron del Gokai Galleon.

Joe las miró con desinterés. Gai, estaba algo confundido y curioso. Marvelous sonrió de lado, ahora consciente de los planes de _su chica_ y su amiga. Y por alguna extraña razón, Don sentía su estómago revuelto, y la situación empeoró cuando antes de salir, Luka le guiñó el ojo y él se sonrojó.

" _ **Elévate hacia él y bésalo primero"**_

" _ **Ahora es el momento de que empieces primero"**_

" _ **Ahora es el momento"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Merezco algún review? ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? Me gustó escribir esto. Sí les gustó, no olviden hacérmelo saber con un mensajito.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
